1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frequency selection system , and more particularly to a frequency selection system including a wireless microphone and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional frequency selection system may permit a user to manually select a frequency of a wireless microphone followed by manual selection of the same frequency for a receiving device. Interference above a threshold limit in one or more attempted frequencies may require multiple attempts to manually determine an acceptable frequency for transmission and reception of audio signals. Operation of the conventional frequency selection system may therefore be tedious, time consuming, and inconvenient.